The wrong way to say I love you
by kami nee chan
Summary: Iwano-san é investidor da PSC quando Miyavi é o grande sucesso da companhia, mas o tatuado não é exatamente o que o outro espera e força o cantor a tomar duras escolhas quando envolve Kai em uma ameaça de morte.


**História: **The wrong way to say I love you

**Capítulo: **único

**Publicada: 21/06/2011**

**Beta: **

**Categoria: **the GazettE e Miyavi

**Disclaimer: **Não são meus .." eu nunca deixaria o Meevs ter casado com a desmiolada

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Shoujo-Ai, Shonen-Ai

**Personagens: **Miyavi, Kai

**Comentários: Eu achei essa fic aqui hoje no meio de umas coisas que eu tinha separado pra colocar no lixo, ela eh tão velha que eu nem lembro quando foi que eu escrevi, e mto menos porque não postei. Talvez pelo fato de não ter gostado... mas enfim, ela tava pronta, eh uma one shot e eu tava afim de digitar hoje /então por que não digitou as fics atrasadas imbecil?/ porque eu me surpreendi por ter achado algo que nem lembrava ter escrito... sera que psicografei? O.O'**

**Enfim, o meu gás pra digitar ainda não acabou, entao se acalmem, depois de postar isso daqui eu vou voltar ao trabalho, OK /trabalho escravo**

**ONESHOT_7. The wrong way to say I love you**

_**Por Kami-chan**_

"Quatorze de fevereiro, eu tinha feito tantos planos legais para com você neste dia. Desculpe não termos chegado até aqui gatinho, vai levar um longo, longo tempo para eu superar você. Queria apenas saber se você estava bem, não nos falamos mais depois do... incidente. " – Reli a sms e enviei para o número que por quase dois anos decorei, quase três meses tive liberdade de ligar toda vez que sentia sua falta.

Suspirei, pensei, cansei todos os meus neurônios em busca de respostas que talvez nunca virão. Ou pelo menos não virão da forma como eu as busco. Suspirei. Larguei o telefone na areia, sem a menor esperança de que ele responderia.

O céu já estava laranja, anunciando o novo dia e eu ainda estava ali. Nada. Respostas e nem soluções. Apenas eu, as gaivotas, as lágrimas e o barulho do mar. O sal do vento se misturando ao das lágrimas.

Eu sou mesmo um idiota. Feri, magoei e fugi com a desculpa de que era por amor. Amor?

Aquele mesmo amor pelo qual lutei, conquistei, e abandonei.

Meus pensamentos foram cortados pelo bip baixo do telefone. Eu tinha merecido uma resposta afinal.

"Supera sim, há um útero pra você encher, e quando isso acontecer esquecerá tudo. Não se preocupe comigo Miyavi, sua carreira e imagem são mais importantes. Happy Valentine's Day"

Ele jamais entenderia, jamais irá acreditar em minhas palavras novamente. Em cada sorriso apagado, em cada luz que se apaga pouco a pouco de seu olhar. Eu acabei com o seu sorriso, eu sei que fui eu quem apaguei a sua luz.

Mas eu queria que você entendesse que foi, mesmo, por amor que eu deixei você. Amor camuflado por meu egoísmo, ou egoísmo justificado com uma desculpa de amor. Que se dane, não vale nada mesmo.

Houve o erro, e nós estaríamos perdidos. Você estaria perdido, eu já estava, e sem me importar. Mas houve também a oportunidade, e eu sei que a distância vai me tirar da sua cabeça e do seu coração.

E que o sonho que você não será impedido de continuar vão fazer você voltar a sorrir como antes, as covinhas nunca vão descolar de sua face. E o seu olhar voltará a brilhar. Se você conseguir alcançar tudo o que quer, nesta estrada longa, eu já estarei satisfeito.

Nada terá sido em vão.

Eu sei que você é capaz de entender o mundo em que vivemos. A beleza do mundo dos maquiados vive somente na superfície da pele pintada.

Eu e você, como outros tantos mentindo que aquilo que usamos como make é apenas um personagem, e não quem realmente somos. Em mundo em que as makes e os personagens são o que escondem quem as pessoas realmente são.

O fanservice é lindo quando feito em cima do palco, quando é usado pra encher os bolsos alheios. Mas é repugnante se decidimos assumir quem realmente somos e dividir com o mundo que há alguém a quem realmente amamos.

"Eu amo você, não tem como ser um bom dia dos namorados então. Você ainda não sabe, mas eu terei que tomar decisões ainda hoje, Kai-chan, eu... quando pudermos conversar eu te explico, estarei ainda mais distante."

O nó formado em minha garganta não me deixava ver o visor do celular, não queria contar exatamente tudo o que aconteceu. Mas eu o amava e não tinha como não desejar contar tudo para ele antes de todo mundo.

Meu gatinho era curioso afinal, não tinha esperanças de respostas, mas sabia que depois de responder a primeira ele levaria a conversa adiante. Ainda assim me permiti fechar os olhos e me perder nas boas lembranças que vinham embaladas com aquele sorriso de covinhas.

Foi em 2008 que me apaixonei, perdidamente, por ele. Conhecia Kai desde 2003 da PSC, conhecia seu estilo de tocar e tudo mais, mas foi em 2008 apenas que realmente conheci Yutaka.

Foi numa festa privada no apartamento do Maya, ele gostava de manter a amizade dos velhos tempos sempre bem vivas. Entre os convidados de Aiji, estava Aoi e junto com o guitarrista, veio Kai. Nós rimos, nos divertimos, nos tornamos grandes amigos, ele até veio tocar comigo.

E foi nessa ocasião, algum tempo já depois da festa, após a presença especial de Kai em meu show que tudo aconteceu. Eu sempre fui folgado mesmo, mas não seja por isso, foi bem difícil e constrangedor me abrir pro moreninho, contar-lhe o que sentia e por fim, conquistar-lhe. Levou tempo pra eu conseguir conquistar ele de vez, mas valeu cada segundo.

Ninguém escolhe quando vai começar a amar alguém. E o que ninguém sabia era que quando me apaixonei por Kai, eu simplesmente já não podia me apaixonar por ninguém.

Em 2006 eu quis fazer uma brincadeirinha de palco e tomei um beijo de Maya, não era de verdade, o bebe era só um grande amigo. Mas o beijo caiu em rede nacional, as fans adoraram, os produtores contornaram até me fizeram construir uma fama de beijoqueiro depois disso, eu nem ligava.

O problema veio quando um homem, Iwano-san, grife o sufixo como todo escárnio, me procurou, e o pior, me achou. O tal era um sujeito podre de rico, um dos dez mais do Japão inclusive, e também é até hoje um sócio anônimo da PSC. A merda era que o mesmo era um filho da puta homofóbico, ou do meu ponto de vista, homossexual reprimido.

V-key já tinha se mostrado um grande investimento, e no começo a PSC só tinha conseguido se firmar sendo uma empresa SA. Logo, as ações do putão, digo, Iwano-san, com escárnio, era o que mantinha ainda a companhia.

E ele não queria que logo o rosto principal da companhia fosse um gay assumido. Isso supostamente não condizia com o tipo de investimento em que ele se envolvia. Promover homossexuais, jamais.

O cara nunca mais largou do meu pé, a metade do tempo só me procurava para fazer ameaças, eu era o artista principal da PSC e ele não poderia sugerir que me largassem, afinal, indiretamente, eu era o seu investimento. Mas ele sempre estava por perto para garantir que eu não fizesse nada que passasse dos limites, ou "envergonhasse".

E com o tempo a PSC cresceu. Ele ainda era o maior investidor, mas eu não era mais a estrela principal sozinho.

A banda dos garotos estranhos, era absoltamente profissional e cada um dos cinco membros caia no gosto do público jovem de maneira diferente. Aoi, Reita, Ruki, Kai e Uruha eram o que havia de espetacular no mercado, eles estavam finalmente, ascendendo ao sucesso nesse período. GazettE e Miyavi lideravam juntos a liderança da PSC.

E o meu erro foi me apaixonar por Yutaka. O baterista excelente, com um rostinho dócil e delicado, e batidas agressivas e rápidas. O sorriso de covinhas do carinha que parecia ser a pessoa mais feliz do mundo atrás dos pratos e tambores da bateria.

Fui interrompido, mais uma vez pelo telefone. Era ele, é claro.

"Como você é dramático Takamasa, tudo isso pra conversar comigo? Apenas me ligue quando sua garota não estiver por perto, não tem como se distanciar mais que isso. Chegamos na Província de Ichikawa, preciso trabalhar."

Sorri triste. A personalidade de Kai também era adversa àquele sorriso lindo. Ele era tão sério e profissional quanto qualquer grande executivo, além do mais, ele era mesmo uma criatura doce, porém altamente rancorosa quando queria.

Eu sabia que ele nunca iria me perdoar. Ou quem sabe, até perdoaria, mas jamais esqueceria aquela dor que eu sabia que ele estava sentindo. Na ausência do sorriso, na luz opaca de seus olhos, nos punhos fechados com ainda mais força contra as baquetas.

"Apenas entre no meu site depois. De o melhor de si como sempre Kai-chan, não vou mais incomodar você até que você queira conversar comigo novamente."

E dessa vez coloquei o celular no bolso, certo de que aquela conversa estava encerrada. Mesmo que eu nunca mais tivesse seu corpo e seus sentimentos, eu tinha que cuidar de mim e tinha que cuidar dele. Acredito que o tempo sempre resolve tudo.

E no fim, se o meu erro tinha sido me apaixonar por Kai. O erro de Iwano-san, com escárnio, foi colocar um detetive atrás de mim, filmado eu e meu gatinho juntos e usar isso como arma para me ameaçar.

Mas eu estava apaixonado, não estava ligando nem um pouco mais sobre o que ele poderia querer para os seus investimentos, a companhia estava ficando cada vez mais forte e quase tinha se livrado de todos os sócios anônimos, eu era o maior nome da música japonesa no momento. E não aceitei sua ameaça, esse foi o erro fatal.

Não se discorda com quem dinheiro suficiente para comprar a mídia inteira. Não foi minha carreira e nem a de Kai que ele ameaçou, e sim a vida do meu gatinho.

Era disso que Kai não sabia, nem saberia. Eu sabia que Iwano-san, com escárnio, cumpriria sua promessa, e se eu não desse um jeito na minha vida era bem capaz de acordar um dia com a notícia de que meu gatinho tinha sido encontrado morto, levado por uma dose exagerada de uma droga qualquer. Era um jeito fácil para ele cumprir sua ameaça, e segundo ele, Kai seria apenas mais um astro do Rock que entraria pro hall dos que não aguentaram a pressão da fama.

Também sabia que não seria fácil tirar seus detetives da minha cola.

Era duro feri-lo, mas era a coisa mais certa que eu tinha para fazer.

Levantei batendo a areia branca de minhas pernas. Tinha que ir para casa logo, fazer algumas ligações importantes, informar à minha linda namorada sobre minhas decisões tomadas e, por fim, oficializar o que seria apenas o começo do fim.

Melody era uma boa pessoa e era muito bonita também, acho que acertei em escolhê-la, a mistura de sua genética com a minha com certeza dará muito certo. O casamento já estava marcado, mas isso eu só anunciaria depois, não quero cinqüenta mil repórteres na cerimônia.

Ela sabia das minhas preferências sexuais, até respeitava. Mas eu a privei de minha história com Kai, eu não precisava apontar pra TV e dizer "veja amor, é o homem que eu amo". Ela não merecia isso.

Mesmo que eu passasse o resto da minha vida com ela, jamais seria capaz de esquecer ele. Mas não era nisso que eu tinha que pensar agora, e sim em todas as coisas possíveis para manter Kai bem. Infelizmente, bem significava o mais longe possível de mim.

Com isso e outras coisas em mente, me sentei diante do note book e comecei a escrever. A cada nova palavra digitada, eu tentava imaginar meu gatinho lendo a noticia. Ele nunca iria me perdoar.

Ele jamais saberia que tudo o que fiz foi por amor. Amor de verdade, por mais covarde que eu seja.

"_Meus caros fãs de todo o mundo.___

_Para todos os Komiyavi__  
><em>_Primeiramente, feliz dia dos namorados!___

_Obrigado por todo o seu tempo, apoio e por tanto amor.___

_Hoje eu tenho um algo chato para anunciar:___

_Eu decidi me "graduar" da PS Company, com quem eu estive afiliado pelos últimos dez anos, depois de meu show em Hibiya Yagai Ongakudo em 5 de Abril.___

_Depois do evento no Budokan em 3 de Janeiro, olhei para o céu e para o horizonte que se estendia por cima do mar em Okinawa pela primeira vez em todos estes anos, e eu decidi pensar na minha primeira e única vida, durante estes 10 ou 20 anos de estrada.___

_Pensei em mim mesmo como artista, como tratar os fãs e as pessoas que me apóiam,___

_pensei e pensei e me cansei, e tirei uma soneca e pensei e pensei,___

_tomei um banho, e pensei e pensei,___

_fiquei com fome, comi uma refeição leve e pensei e pensei,___

_andei pelo mar e pensei e pensei,___

_Então, antes que eu percebesse, já era de manhã.___

_E eu vi o sol nascer de dentro do mar e sem pensar, eu espontâneamente comecei a chorar.___

_Não eram lágrimas nem de tristeza nem de felicidade.___

_Eu simplesmente chorei.___

_E decidi.___

_Não é uma coisa feliz ou triste.___

_Eu fiz uma decisão para meu próprio futuro brilhante.__  
><em>_Pelo menos, eu acredito que fiz.___

_Eu vou falar sobre como e por que de outra forma ou com alguma coisa, em outra hora.___

_Nós alcançamos um grande sucesso no show de 10 anos de aniversário da agência, e eu cumpri meu papel como representante de todas as bandas afiliadas.__  
><em>_A agência começou seu 1oº ano de atividade sem nenhum problema.__  
><em>_E essa é uma das maiores razões.___

_Claro, vou coninuar cantando "Peace&Smile" como sempre.___

_Acimade tudo, eu quero expressar minha gratidão para o Diretor Executivo Sr. Ozaki, que ficou surpreso em ouvir isso, mas, entendeu depois de uma grande reflexão.___

_Para todo o staff que trabalhou com sangue, suor e lágrimas para ser minhas mãos, pernas e às vezes até meu corpo:___

_Obrigado, muito obrigado. Sei que não importa qual estrada eu escolher, será um caminho duro.___

_Então, acho que devo viver de uma forma que eu não me arrependa quando eu estiver olhando para trás daqui a uns 10 ou 20 anos.___

_Espero que tenhamos doces, doces sonhos no lugar de chocolates que fazem cáries aparecerem nos nossos dentes.__  
><em>_Espero que nós todos possamos ter DOCES sonhos.___

_Happy valentine's day___

_Miyavi"_

Estava feito então.

Fechei o computador e fui comer alguma coisa, mas a comida não desceu em minha garganta. Tentei dormir um pouco, mas meus olhos simplesmente não fechavam. Fui tomar um banho pra ver se relaxava, mas o barulho do celular despertou minha atenção, olhei o relógio e então o nome no visor.

Duas horas e quarenta e três minutos após o post, eu recebi a ligação que mais esperava. Da única pessoa que me importava.

_- Por que, Ishihara, por que fez isso? – _disse afoito antes mesmo que eu pudesse o cumprimentar.

- Leia de novo, tenho que pensar no meu futuro como artista. Estou fazendo o que é melhor pra mim.

_- Isso é uma grande mentira, você não fala assim. Mesmo de longe da pra sentir o ar de ironia quando você fala de futuro brilhante. Myv..._

- Era preciso gatinho. Nem sempre agente pode o que quer. – resolvi o cortar antes que ele falasse, mas pelo visto, não deu em nada, pois ele perguntou o que eu não queria responder de qualquer jeito.

_- Myv, isso tem alguma coisa haver com nós?_

O que eu responderia? Não sabia mentir pra ele. É algo inadmissível mentir pra quem se ama. É claro que minha resposta foi o silêncio.

_- Myv.. Se eu disser que ainda te amo, você fica? Olha me desculpa por ter sido o idiota que deixou que nos flagrassem e por isso, ter feito com que nos afastássemos e tudo mais... _

E apenas não deu pra não segurar as lágrimas e começar a chorar ao telefone, era por amá-lo que eu tinha que ir. E antes que ele conseguisse terminar de falar o escutei chorar junto comigo, e minha dor triplicou por saber o quanto mais estava o ferindo. O quando mais ainda iria o ferir.

- Meu casamento foi marcado pro dia quatorze de março. Me desculpe gatinho... – mas tinha que ser firme, ele achava que tínhamos sido pegos por um paparazzi qualquer. Kai não sabia e jamais saberia das ameaças.

_- Eu sou mesmo um idiota, sabia, acreditei em todo esforço que você fez para me conquistar, acreditei no seu amor por mim. Me apaixonei por você. Por que fez eu me apaixonar por você?_

Nesse momento levei meu antebraço à boca e o mordi com força. Não queria que ele escutasse meus soluços, uma vez que as lágrimas não parariam de cair tão cedo. Respirei fundo para falar, tinha que ser forte.

Eu tinha feito minhas escolhas, não era o que eu queria, mas não podia manter Yutaka preso assim a mim. Ele tinha que se libertar para poder tomar as suas escolhas também.

- Eu amo você Uke Yutaka, mas escolhi outra pessoa. O idiota sou eu e não você. Você é a pessoa mais incrível que eu já conheci, me desculpe por tudo que o fiz passar. – e antes que ele disse mais alguma coisa, desliguei.

Se o escutasse chorar mais, acabaria falando tudo aquilo que me esforcei para ele não saber. Não queria contar sobre aquele homem infernal, quanto menos Kai se envolvesse, mais seguro estava.

Eu ficaria livre de Iwano, Kai ficaria bem. Eu podia conviver com minha atual situação e respeitar minha futura esposa, mesmo que não a amasse.

Eu acreditava na incerteza do futuro, era nisso que eu mantinha um pouco de fé. Eu abri mão de tudo que eu tinha pelo o seu bem estar, Kai-chan. Abandonei meu reino e abri mão das minhas maiores riquezas, esta sim é a verdadeira _razão do amor._

_A única coisa de que eu tinha certeza neste momento, é que eu __jamais__ seria o mesmo._

_.:._

Cinco de abril, como o tempo voa. Suspirei, era estranho entrar em um avião e saber que não irei mais defender a mesma bandeira, o brasão da minha família PSC.

Minhas pernas tremiam levemente, J-Glam, agora eu teria meu próprio brasão para defender. Estava indo para os Estados Unidos, mas tinha que oficializar um comentário importante e o faria do aeroporto mesmo. Tinha que ser rápido, por isso não dava pra pensar em palavras estrangeiras.

Quem se importa? A pessoa que eu queria que lesse falava a mesma língua que eu, por isso o post poderia ser em japonês mesmo.

_"No dia 14 de março de 2009,__  
><em>_melody. se tornou parte da minha família,__  
><em>_e o bebê nascerá nesse verão."_

_E antes de eu embarcar no avião, esperei pelo único comentário que me importava sobre aquilo. Mas ele não respondeu._

_Eu tinha feito minhas escolhas, e tinha que respeitar as dele. __Tinha, __igual ao que eu deveria fazer, mas eu sou o idiota lembra? Meu coração toma conta do impulso e quando vi, já fiz. _

_E antes que pudesse me conter, meus dedos brincavam sobre o teclado do telefone, eu iria ate a fonte das respostas, mesmo que ela ainda doesse às vezes._

_"O útero dela esta cheio, mas não esqueci você. Gatinho."_

_Enviei me lembrando de um comentário dele mesmo. Ele sempre respondia, de um jeito ou de outro, sempre respondia._

_Eu sei que mesmo longe, ele também não foi capaz de deixar de me amar._

_"Se você me garantir que o bebe não vai nascer com a falta de talento da mãe, lhe dou os parabéns." _

_Sorri aliviado. Ele ainda não tinha perdoado, nem esquecido, muito menos engolido a historia sobre a Mero-chan. Mas era certeza, ele ainda pensava em mim._

_"Também amo você!"_

_Respondi e desliguei o celular para, finalmente, embarcar no avião. Ainda havia esperança afinal. _


End file.
